Idol Lover
by I'mNotKnown
Summary: Mako and his brother, Bolin, were the two most popular yet also most hated boys in the whole school...Life was normal or at least it was until a new student came whose name was Kota. Genderbender AU story. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra

This is my first story so don't be afraid to review.

The real story will be up this weekend :)

Prologue

Mako and his brother, Bolin, were the two most popular yet also most hated boys in the whole school. If it wasn't for the fact that they were the best new boy's group and represented by the famous Sato Studios then they probably wouldn't even be noticed. The two boys attended the most prestigious school in all of Republic City, Avatar Academy. The Academy was split into four category groups. Fire: the richest and most important/influential students. Water: the most elegant and classy students. Earth: the lowest of the rich class, but still rich none the less, and the most powerful in industries and trade. Last was Air: the most secluded group reserved for the utmost special students for special reasons. Mako and Bolin were both in the Air group because of their impeccable talents on stage and because the President, Hiroshi Sato, put them in there. Not to mention Mako was the number 1 ranking student when it comes to academics and Bolin was 1st in athletics. Not many kids were put into the Air Group, in fact, besides Mako and Bolin the only other students in the group was Amon and Iroh. Amon was a silent type that liked to be left alone. He ranked 3rd in the school but no one really knew much about him, not even the teachers. Iroh was an all-around student. He was second in both academics and athletics and he wasn't that kind of guy to be jealous of being in second place. Iroh was one of Sato Studios top models, next to their other, Asami Sato. Asami was fourth in the school and was the only girl in the Air group. Asami also used to date Mako but she broke up with him as he kept focusing on his job instead of her. Life was normal or at least it was until a new student came whose name was Kota.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra

Here is the official first chapter :) By the way this story is an AU where no one has bending powers.

* * *

General POV

Bolin dashed through the halls bumping into boys and girls as he passed but that didn't slow him down. As he was running he kept mumbling, "Big News, Big News" and didn't end up noticing passing by Tenzin, one of the teachers who has been with the school since founding. No one ever really knew his real age but he was obviously old.

"Bolin! Stop running! Someone could get hurt!"

Bolin just ignored him as he got closer to his classroom. As he reached the door, he started to slide just in time to stop in front of the door but almost falling over as he stopped. Mako looked up from his book and stared at his brother with a confused look. Bolin went over to his brother's desk and slammed his hands on top and said, "Big News!"

"Bolin did you run here? You probably left a trail of chaos again didn't you?"

"That doesn't matter right now; anyways we are getting a new student!" Bolin said with wide eyes and a big grin.

"So?" Mako said turning his attention back to his book.

"So? So that means I have a new friend to play with rather than you stiffs," said Bolin as he gestured to the two other boys, Iroh and Amon.

Iroh was also reading a book but his was bigger than Mako's as he loved reading. He just kept a straight face on as a reply to Bolin's comment.

Amon was just sitting at his seat scribbling in one of his notebooks. Amon rarely attended class and went somewhere else but the others were used to it so they just ignored it.

"Well what about me?" asked Asami as she just entered the room.

"You're a girl. I can't do guy stuff with a girl." said Bolin with a "duh" look on his face.

"Well how do you know it's a guy?" asked Asami.

"Because he is a snoop," said Ms. Beifong as she was suddenly behind Bolin. "So sit down in your seats and behave." They all then immediately sat down and straight up.

"Now I'm pretty sure Bolin already told you," she said while glaring at him. "We have a new student with us today. His name is Kota so watch over him. He is going to be roomed with Mako."

Bolin and Iroh shared a room while Amon refused to share a room. Bolin and Mako weren't sharing a room because they know that if they are together too often their mojo gets thrown off and they can't have that before a show. Asami of course had her own room. All students dormed in the same building as their group category so since the Air group was small they just lived in a slightly big mansion instead of the apartment looking dorms the other students lived in. Then a boy entered the room and all of their heads turned.

* * *

Sorry if that was short but the next chapter will be up really soon :)

Please review and leave suggestions because I get writer's block really easily.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra

Here is the new chapter :)

Please review :)

* * *

Mako's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes. The boy was smaller than me but relatively a normal height. He wore very baggy clothes so I couldn't really see his muscle build. His hair was in a traditional pony tail with strands hanging out in front. His face made him look like a kid and his eyelashes were sort of long and standard attractive. I quickly shook my head and got my attention back on focus.

"Hey" is all that the new kid said and his voice had a sort of high pitch to it. I just assumed that he probably hasn't gone through puberty yet.

Korra's POV

I stared at the other students who would now know me as Kota. My real name was actually Korra and I'm actually a girl. The reason why I'm doing this is because my crazy manager, Pema, thought it would be exciting and attract more business to their company. As if Iroh, Asami and the Wonder Twins didn't attract enough business. As much as I loved my dream of being an idol coming true I would have rather been myself. But right now I'm a new face that is supposed to attract hormonal teenage girls. Kind of creepy when you think about it.

Anyways back to the present. There was only one girl in the class and her name was Asami. She was very beautiful compared to me especially since I look like a dude right now. The tall one, or Iroh, as I have seen him around the studio, dressed proper, had a serious yet kind face, and had a mature feel to him. There was a silent guy at his seat which I think was called Amon and he really creeped me out so I just ignored him. The short one, famously known as Bolin, had eyes that were big and wide with excitement and he had a big grin on his face. I could obviously tell that he wanted to be friends. Then there was the other one who I understood that I would be sharing a room with, Mako. He had a handsome face but it wasn't like the other two weren't handsome as well. There was just something about him that made me attracted to him yet also slightly irritated. But I shouldn't be having these thoughts since I'm supposed to be a guy right now.

Ms. Beifong, or as I like to call her Chief of Police since being watched by her is like being on parole, not that I would know because I've never been, pointed to my seat and just my luck, it was the one next to Mako. I had a crazy feeling that I'm going to have problems with him concerning my secret. The only ones who know about my secret are Pema, Tenzin and the Chief of Police here. I thought it was crazy that Pema decided to even keep it a secret from the head honcho, Mr. Sato himself.

"Hey" I said to Mako but all he did was glance at me then ignore me.

"You could at least say hi back." Yet again he stayed silent.

"Pshh" was all I said as I turned my head and pouted my lips.

Mako's POV

I slightly glanced over making sure it wasn't obvious and saw him looking the other way with pouted lips. Haha, I laughed in my head.

"Mako, if you want to daydream you could do it while running laps." I looked to attention as Ms. Beifong was glaring at me. Man she is definitely not a human.

So as Ms. Beifong continued on with the lesson I gradually took small glances toward the new kid. Something about him seemed off to me. And I now I've seen him before around the studio. It made me think if he was a new debuting idol. I supposed that I would have to get along with him sooner or later since I will be rooming with him. Then I heard the homeroom bell ring and everyone got up to leave. I got up and turned to Kota. "Hey, I'll show you back to my...oh...our room now I guess. Your stuff should be there by now."

"Oh so now you want to talk to me?" said Kota.

"Hey I'm just trying to be nice."

"Well you could have started at the beginning of the period."

"Whatever"

"Hey, don't fight guys." Bolin said as he threw his arms on both my and Kota's shoulders. "I'm Bolin and this cranky guy is my brother Mako. Don't worry once you get to know him he really is a good guy." He had a big smile on his face.

General POV

Mako and Kota then both looked at each other and thought, "This is going to be long" and both rolled their eyes.

* * *

So what did you think? I'm kinda having trouble on where this is going after the room scene. Please review and give suggestions :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I'm sorry this chapter took me forever. It was the end o the year and I was focusing on finals then I took a trip for a week so I couldn't update but I'm back and will update more often since its summer now for me. :)

Anyways Disclaimer: Legend of Korra does not belong to me

Also thanks to the people who reviewed I really appreciate. Tell your friend,s I want more reviews please. And shout out to jeloz for your suggestion because I love that movie it's hilarious and I don't like Justin Bieber either so sorry fans too haha.

Anyways, enjoy! :D

* * *

General POV

Korra entered her new room and looked around. It was neat but there was some stuff around that looked like it was used daily. Mako walked to his desk and put his bag on the bottom bunk so Korra assumed that the top bunk was hers and threw her bags on top.

Mako turned around, looked straight at her and said, "Well, a few ground rules: keep your stuff on your parts of the room only, no sudden guests over without notifying me first, no food in the room after 9 pm and if you do have food clean it up, and don't take any of my stuff."

"Geez I might as well be in jail," said Korra.

"It is just a few rules it's not like you're going to die."

"Fine." Korra said as she started to unpack. Since she came from a small village she didn't own many things.

"So you and your brother are pretty big nowadays. How were you found?" she asked subtly while glancing at him.

"Wow a personal question right off the bat." Mako said with a monotone face.

"What? Bolin said we should get to know each other and I'm going to be living with you so I will need to know that you aren't a pervert with some weird fetish or something." Korra said looking straight at him (and if you end up finding out my secret I would want to know if I can trust you) she thought.

*sigh* "Alright" Mako then went towards the door and opened it. "Are you coming?"

"Uh… okay." Korra followed him out of their room.

Korra POV

He started walking out of the mansion towards the garden in the back of the house. I just quietly followed him while we neared a gazebo in the middle of the whole garden. The garden was very beautiful full of many different flowers of various colors and lot of other trees and shrubbery. He sat down on one side while I sat down across from him. All of a sudden he pulled out an acoustic guitar from god knows where. He started to play a small tune.

"Bolin and I were on our own since we were young. Our parents died in a fire accident and we were going to be separated from the foster care. I just couldn't let that happen. Bolin is my only family left. I have to take care of him no matter what. I had to do something so I started to sing on the streets and when Bolin got old enough I let him join me. After that Mr. Sato found us and enrolled us in this school and eventually we debuted and well got to here."

All I could do was sit and listen to Mako as he told me his life story. I didn't know what to say or how to even react to such a sad story. Then as if he read my mind Mako said, "You don't need to say anything. It's nothing to worry about. What matters is that we are fine now and my brother is safe."

There was some silence between the two of us before I decided to break it and say, "Hey can I play a few chords?" as I pointed to his guitar. He handed it to me and I started to play a melody I remembered my mom used to sing to me.

Sun goes down and we are here together  
Fireflies glow like a thousand charms  
Stay with me and you can dream forever  
Right here in my arms

It's magic, when you are here beside me  
Close your eyes and let me hold you tight  
Everything, that I could ever need is  
Right here in my arms tonight

Sounds of day fade away  
Stars begin to climb

Melodies fill the breeze  
Sweeter all the time

My love...  
(Sun goes down and we are here together)  
Is always with you whether near or far  
(Fireflies glow like a thousand charms)  
How sweet to hold you  
(Stay with me and you can dream forever)  
Right here in my arms tonight*

I stopped playing and just realized that I got swept away in the music. "Oh, sorry. Here" I said as I handed back his guitar.

"It's cool. That was a pretty song," said Mako as he smiled hiding his guitar in the bushes again.

"My mom always sang that to me when I was little. It always calmed me," I said looking down shyly and smiling. All of a sudden we hear the bell.

"Let's go. It's time for some of the best periods of the day," Mako said as he got up and started walking away. I just responded with an "Oh" and chased after him realizing that it was time for all of the music periods. I smiled with excitement and just yelled, "Wait up!" as I ran to catch up to Mako and we walked to the next class together.

* * *

*Lullaby from Barbie as The Island Princess (which I do not own either)

Please review more so I will be motivated for the next chapter and please suggest something I need more ideas. Thanks for your guys' support! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! sorry this took awhile I was having a hard time on how to make this flow and how to add more Makorra moments. Concerning the rest of the characters, I'm planning on making a possible love triangle with the brothers and Korra and making an Irohsami but I might make it Bosami if I can't incorporate enough moments between Iroh and Asami.

Anyways, another shout out to jeloz! You are totally awesome! I thought I only watched Barbie movies too and I'm a tomboy too! haha You are officially my favorite person right now :D And another shout out to HelloProjectFan because I like that show so your comment is a great compliment to me.

so Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra or any songs used in this story.

I tried to make it longer but I can never tell so enjoy!

* * *

General POV

By the time Mako and Kota (remember that is her boy name) entered the classroom Bolin, Iroh, and Asami were already there waiting for them with Mr. Tenzin and Ms. Beifong.

"You're late." Ms. Beifong said with a stern look on her face.

"Hey…" is all Kota could say until Mako stepped forward and spoke. "I'm sorry ma'am. It's my fault. I was the one who was keeping Kota occupied and I should have paid attention to the time."

They all stood in silence and stared at the two but not in a shocking kind of way just a "whatever we are just looking at where the action is" kind of stare.

"Well let's just get started now since everybody is here now," said Tenzin.

"Hey that creepy, lonely-looking guy isn't here," said Kota.

Bolin then walked near her and swung one of his arms around her shoulder saying, "Amon feels that he doesn't need to take classes and the teachers do nothing about it so he pretty much does whatever he wants."

"Bolin that is not true and you know it. Amon actually is in the entertainment business but he is not a performer. He is in business management. He even has his own little company which is the reason he is mostly not in classes. We allow it because he is basically learning in the field. His business is called the Equalists. They apparently strive for equal opportunities in the whole entertainment world."

Kota looked to Tenzin as he explained Amon's situation to him. Soon afterwards they dropped the subject and began to practice their skills. Iroh, Mako, and Bolin went to the one side of the room that the whole wall was mirrors for dancing and Kota and Asami went to the other side with a bunch of various musical instruments to practice their singing. Beifong went with the boys and Tenzin went with the girls.

Korra's POV

"Well Kota since you are new why don't you show me what you can do and we can go from there and I have heard about your voice issues from Pema." Tenzin said as he turned around to look at me.

"Is something wrong with your voice?" is what I heard Asami said as I looked to my right.

"No it just…hasn't developed a lot yet so I sound kinda girly."

"Oh is that it? I heard that is actually quite popular right now which is weird to me, no offense."

"None taken" I said as I gave her a shady look.

"Shall we start now?" Tenzin said as he clapped his hand s together and sat down at the piano.

Tenzin started to play a familiar melody and I realized it to be my debut single that I was still working on. So I began to do my thing and sing while catching the attention of everyone in the room.

High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why  
If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?(1)

Once again I got swept up in the music and didn't even notice that the room went quite. I looked up and the first pair of eyes I connected with was Mako's. It almost felt like he was trying to dig in my soul and I immediately look away while trying not to blush.

"Oh my god Kota, that was so good, I loved it!" squealed Asami as she hugged me from behind almost making me fall down.

"Ya Kota that was totally awesome! You are sure to become popular really fast!" Bolin said all excited while throwing his hands in the air and giving me a thumbs up. "What did you think of it Mako?"

Mako just turned to his brother and then looked away mumbling, "Ya it's good."

Mako's POV

I quickly looked away and kept telling my heart to calm down. For some reason Kota's voice and song was so touching. It was probably just the mood plus I already heard his voice so I don't know why I was having a strong feeling. I couldn't even identify this feeling either. When I looked up I made eye contact with Kota and I see that he blushes a little while glances to the side. Why the hell is he blushing?! He is a dude for goodness sake and I'm a dude! Why am I even thinking deeply about this?!

All of a sudden I feel a hand on my shoulder and look to my left. "Are you ok Mako?" I see that Iroh noticed me making weird expressions during my thought process. I quickly reply to him that I'm fine and turn back to focus on my dancing. I can't worry about trivial things especially when I need to focus on mine and Bolin's career. I quickly turn to Ms. Beifong and request that we continue practice and when she agrees she gets everybody to focus and return to their proper duties and I just sigh in relief.

General POV

When all students were completely exhausted from all of the work they decided to go to Narrok's Noddle Shop(2) that was nearby the school and a lot of students ate at. They were all walking together and both Bolin and Asami were just clinging to Kota, excited that they had a new friend.

"You are going to love Narrok's Kota. It is the best noodle shop in all of Republic City and it's also Bolin's life haha. He eats there almost every day. He even has his own punch card," Asami said while hooked on Kota's right side arm.

"Hey, just so you know I hold the record of eating the most bowls of noodles in 30 minutes. I have to go daily or else someone might break my record. I got a reputation to uphold around here you know," said Bolin as he talked all proudly next to Kota's left side. Then Mako spoke up from behind, "You already have a reputation as half of the biggest stars in republic city right now."

"Oh right. There's that too." Bolin said while scratching the back of his neck and head.

"So Kota what did you do before coming to Republic City?" asked Asami as she wanted to direct the conversation from useless info.

"Well actually before coming here I lived in the Southern Tribe for my whole life. I mostly did talent shows and little benefit shows for our village before my mom and dad suggested I enter a music competition that took place in the Fire Nation and I won and ended up being scouted by Pema and well here I am," Kota said while throwing her arms up presenting herself.

"Wow Kota that's amazing! How many people did you go up against? I bet it was hundreds wasn't it?" exclaimed Asami all excited.

Then they arrived to Narrok's and Bolin burst open the door singing "I'm here!" and when people turned around they all yelled "Bolin!" proving that he really was a regular.

Bolin then teasingly said to Narrok, "Garcon, your finest table please. We are celebrating tonight."

"Haha ok Bolin sit anywhere you'd like. I'll be right there to take your guys' orders," said Narrok. Bolin then lead the group to a pretty decent table in the middle of the room and waited for Narrok. Then they heard a not-so pleasant voice talk and head for their table.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the kids from the block. How are you little babies doing tonight? Actually, isn't a bit past your bedtime?" They all looked to see that it was Tahno and his group, otherwise known as the boy band, The Wolfbats. "And what do I see here? A new baby has joined the daycare, isn't that adorable. Hey kid, you shouldn't hang with these losers. Come hang with us and you will see how real stars shine."

"No thanks I'm good," said Kota ignoring the egotistical fool that she did not know.

"Well that's gonna be your loss kid. You won't learn much from these guys," said Tahno with a smug look on his face.

"Hey…" is what Mako was about to say when this time Kota spoke first and stood up to face Tahno, "You wanna dance pretty boy? Bring it. I can take you fools with my eyes closed and my hands tied behind my back." Then Mako, Bolin, Asami and Iroh stood up as well with serious looks on their faces facing the Wolfbats. Then the crowd around them started whispering and Tahno looked around and saw all of the disappointed and dirty looks he was getting. Being as he did not want to ruin his reputation he said, "Fine, we'll leave but this isn't over. We'll see you guys on the stage." He flipped his hair and left.

"That was really brave of you Kota," said Iroh as they all sat down.

"Well that jerk needed a smack down," said Kota with a 'humph' look.

"'Well that jerk' was Tahno and the rest of the Wolfbats and they are pretty big and popular stars," said Bolin with a worried look on his face.

"So aren't you guys big stars too? What's it matter?" asked Kota as he didn't see the problem.

"What's the matter is that if we caused an actual fight then the tabloids could have gotten it which would have made a huge scandal and cause problems for us and our companies," said Mako with a stern look on his face. "Plus that was dangerous for you to instigate Tahno there."

"I can take care of myself big guy. I'm not some wimpy kid," said Kota staring at Mako with a serious look.

"Hey guys let's just eat and ignore all of that, ok?" said Asami who wanted everyone to calm down.

Everyone decided to put it behind them and ordered and ate and then returned back to the mansion.

* * *

(1) Clarity by Zedds ft. Foxes. I'm totally obsessed with this song right now especially the cover by James Maslow. I am a Rusher! BTR forever!

(2) I don't know if that is how you spell it but it's the noodle shop Bolin always goes to in the show. you guys know what I'm talking about.

I also tried to make the scene like when they encountered Tahno for the first time so I tried my best.

Anyways (I will be saying that word a lot) I will try to think of what happens in the next chapter soon and write and post it as quickly as possible but i will be busy with my job so don't expect too much from me. I am after all a first timer. BTW, for my readers: anyone seen Now You See Me and/or EPIC? because I totally love both of those movies right now. Comment about them and of course my story in your review please :D I really want to get more reviews so please spread the news or else I won't be motivated to write anymore which will make me sad because I really want to write more.

So review PLEASE! \O.O/


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I didn't update sooner Jen (I'm gonna call you that and you can call me KC). Anyways I will miss your reviews when you go away ;( You are my one true and first fan and I appreciate you so much :).

So to other readers please review because I would like the support and ideas :). P.S. I will just be calling Korra by her guy name until they discover her gender or something else. Sorry if it gets confusing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra or any songs I might use

* * *

General POV

A few weeks had passed and Kota was getting used to school and practicing being a boy. Tonight they went to Narrok's again just for fun and luckily Tahno wasn't there to ruin their spirits.

Kota and Mako enter their dorm room after they returned from Narrok's. Bolin, Iroh, and Asami also went to their rooms too as they all were tired.

"Hey good job today on your dance. You're getting better," said Mako as he turned to look at her with a kind face. Mako had begun to bond more and more with Kota but the still fought a little every now and then.

Kota fell on her bed backwards and said, "Thanks I've been working on my foot work more. Haha, remember when I fell the first time I tried the routine."

"Haha, ya that was hilarious," said Mako while sitting down on his bed.

They both looked at each other then burst out laughing when they heard a sudden knock at the door. Mako opens it up to reveal Howl, the dorm manager of the mansion.

"Are you guys ok? I thought someone was dying in here," Howl said with a chuckle.

"We're fine Howl," said Mako.

"Well, it's almost curfew and so don't be too loud," he said and then he looked past Mako to see Kota, or as he knew her: Korra.

Kota saw him and was shocked to see her old friend who she took acting lessons with back in the southern water tribe.

"Ko…" was all he said when Kota rushed to the door and covered his mouth before he could reveal her real name. Mako just stared at her in shock and confusion.

"Howl! Awesome to see you again, let's talk outside." Kota forcefully grabbed the door and shut it behind her leaving a perplexed Mako standing alone in their room.

Kota kept dragging Howl until they were outside in the garden where she and Mako were in the morning.

"What are you doing here?!" Korra asked with worry.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? And looking like a boy in fact." Howl responded looking Korra up and down. This girl in front of him was still the tomboyish, playful, and independent girl he met years ago but she had definitely grown since they last saw each other which was right before Korra left for the Fire Nation.

Korra explained her situation of hiding her identity and gender to Howl and he had a serious face on then it quickly turned to a small smile then a chuckle then a full out laugh. Korra's face immediately pouted and she shoved Howl as hard as she could making him fall on the floor.

"Hahahaha, I'm sorry but that is just too precious. I mean that you would actually become a boy hahaha," Howl said this as he was wiping tears from the corners of his eyes. "I mean you have to realize Korra that in your heart you know you want to achieve stardom by your own efforts and I don't think becoming a completely different person was your first answer."

Howl understood Korra because of the challenges that they both went through. Howl himself wanted to be a famous actor so after Korra left he promised himself to strive hard and become number one. Right now he is currently the dorm manager because he needs the money and room while he is struggling to find more and more TV spots and roles.

Korra remembered this and then asked how his career was going. Howl flashed a huge grin and said, "I just got a minor character role that crime TV show, Order in the Court."

"Wow Howl that's amazing! I'm so proud of you!" Korra said as she jumped and hugged him.

Looking out from their window Mako saw Kota hug Howl and for some reason it annoyed him but being the stubborn guy he is he passes it off like its nothing but he continues to glare down at them together. He then sees them heading back for inside and he turns his glare to the door patiently waiting for Kota to enter.

Mako's POV

I see the doorknob turn and Kota enters the room. I have a serious face on me as he turns to look at me.

"What's your problem," he asks me. "Why are you still up? You could have gone to bed without me or are you afraid of the dark, haha."

I don't know what came over me but I suddenly grab his wrist and ask, "What's your relationship with Howl?"

"Ow! You're hurting me. Let go." Kota just pushed me away with no regards to answering my question. I glare at him and ask again with a more intimidating tone, "What is your relationship with Howl?"

"What the hell? It's none of your business. You're not my father or big brother. I don't have to tell you anything," Kota said just glaring back at me.

I couldn't think of any reason as to why he needed to answer me. I mean she was right. I just recently met him so we weren't exactly close at all. So all I did was give a humph look and said, "Fine!" and jumped into my bed pulling the covers over me.

"What the? Agh, you are so stupid. Fine!" was all I heard from Kota then she went into the bathroom and shut the door. Why was I even going crazy about this? I just buried my head deeper into my pillow and blanket. Then I heard the bathroom door open but I didn't move an inch.

Korra's POV

I came out of the bathroom after I changed and brushed my teeth. I looked and saw Mako still in his bed. I just glared at his body and jumped into my bed facing the opposite way. What the hell was with him? It's none of his business on what I do. God it reminds me of that week I lived with Pema in the Fire Nation. It was horrible. I just put it into the back of my mind and ignored what happened with Mako. After all, my debut will be coming soon and I need to concentrate on that.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter seemed kind of rushed but I did not want to make this a really long story so some events and chapters will pass by quickly and shortly. Anyways please review!

Oh and for some of my followers, I will be uploading another story soon so please look forward to it :) I will reveal the subject of my story in my next chapter so it might me Legend of Korra or not, depends.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! New chapter! Please R&R! I tried to get this one done as fast as possible. Also if you haven't already seen it, I wrote another story so please go check that one out and review on that one too please :D

Anyways Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra!

Enjoy! ~( 3 )~

* * *

General POV

It has officially been a month since Kota arrived at school and everyone was getting used to her around, except for Mako. Ever since that incident Mako and Kota haven't been on good terms plus he keeps feeling that something is off when he is around her. They did talk to each other when they had to but Kota mostly avoided him. Mako couldn't take it anymore. He hated the fact that their relationship was not getting any better but he decided to find an opportunity to make it and he did.

Tenzin and Beifong decided for the Air group to take a trip up the mountain for fitness and stamina training and to also take a break afterwards. On the mountain there was a hot springs connected to the fitness center they were going to plus it will also be a pre-party for Kota's debut.

The ones who were going were Tenzin, Beifong, Pema, Mako, Bolin, Kota, Asami, Iroh, Amon, and even Howl. Mako had planned to have as much fun as possibly with Kota and of course others too. It's not as if he was only thinking about Kota, or was he?

Also Amon has lately been trying to convince Kota to switch over to his company and debut with him but Kota kept rejecting him. Kota has also been spending more time with Howl and less time with Mako. Mako always got mad when he saw them together and he wished that it was him down there next to her and not Howl. Mako had discovered from Bolin and Asami that they used to be childhood friends which just hurt Mako even more. Of course he was still dense at the fact that what he was feeling was love and jealousy because to him Kota was a dude so he thinks that there is no way it could be love. He just assumes that he just wants him a close friend and not just being close to Bolin. He was never close to any other of the guys because he was more of a lone wolf type.

The day had finally come and the bus stopped in front of the fitness center. Both Bolin and Kota jumped out of the van running inside all excited. Everyone else simply laughed. Tenzin and Pema went inside to register while Beifong and the other guys got the bags.

Howl reached for Kota's bag but Mako quickly grabbed it before him, "I got it," He said glaring at Howl.

"Ok dude, it's not a competition of who can carry the most." Howl just grabbed the others' bags and walked inside. Mako just continued to glare and saw Kota run up to Howl smiling and talking about something. Mako looked back at Howl and saw such a happy face on him and it really pissed him off. He just started to grumble to himself and walked inside. When he came near Howl and Kota he tossed her bag saying, "Here, this one's yours right?"

"Thanks," Kota said with a monotone look and just turned back to Howl.

Korra's POV

As I turned to look at Howl, I immediately heard squealing. I turned to see a bunch of fan girls surrounding Mako saying stuff like 'I'm your biggest fan', 'Please take a picture with me', 'Can I get your autograph', etc.

I just rolled my eyes and glared at their backs. Hey stop clinging to him you bimbos, like he's interested in you. I suddenly just realized what I just thought and quickly shuck my head. What was I thinking? I don't care about that bozo! So what if girls cling to him, cling to his arms, his fit arms…so strong. I quickly shuck my head again and started to hit myself. What the heck was I thinking?! Suddenly I felt a hand grab my wrist I looked to see Howl holding it.

"You're going to give yourself a concussion if you keep doing that."

"Oh, sorry" I stopped and quickly fixed my composure, "Let's go see if Tenzin got our rooms yet." As I turned to head to the front desk I met eyes with Mako. He was staring straight at me even though all those girls were surrounding him. He was completely ignoring them. I was still staring at him and then I quickly looked away blushing a little.

I looked back up and I see Mako looking away blushing a little as well. This just made my heart thump and I blushed like crazy. What the heck is this? A freaking romantic drama?

General POV

Tenzin came near everyone and told them to come near. He handed everyone their keys. Pema and Beifong were in a room, Tenzin was by himself, Iroh and Howl were in a room together, Amon was by himself and so was Asami, Mako and Bolin shared a room, and of course, Kota was by herself.

However that didn't stop worry in Kota because her room was right next to the brothers'. She couldn't keep up the awkward moments with Mako anymore. She thought about forgiving him and just talk like normal but for some reason she got nervous every time she tried to. She kept wondering if she had started developing real feelings for him. She did think he was cool and hot but she couldn't flirt or anything because she was a boy and she certainly did not want to turn him gay and then dump her when he finds out she's a girl.

Everyone went to their rooms and when Kota was about to enter hers Mako came near her.

"Hey Kota, uhm I'm sorry for what I said some time ago and I've been thinking, since we're roommates on all, if you can forgive me and go back to how we were? I mean, don't you find this all awkward? It's better if we just continue getting along."

"I'd like that. I accept you apology," Kota said looking down knowing that she had a blush on her face.

"Well, see you at training. Oh, you want to go to the hot springs together later?"

Kota wasn't thinking and just answered yes not realizing the situation she just put herself in until she went inside her room. She fell against her door and blushed like crazy. She thought to herself, 'what the hell did I just do?"

Later on, Mako and Kota started to talk and hang more while they were doing their training. Howl saw this and felt jealous immediately. He knew he had some feelings for Kota but they didn't actually surface until he saw her face again. Seeing Kota made him remember all those memories they had together and he wasn't about to let some pretty boy come into the picture.

He stood out of Mako's room waiting for him to come out and when he did he approached him.

Mako's POV

I walked out of my room and saw Howl coming towards me. He pushed me against the wall and I yelled at him, "What the hell man! What do you think you're doing?"

Howl slammed his hands against the wall locking me in front of him against the wall. "I have always known Kota, even way before you. I know his likes, dislikes, fears and other things. I'm willing to take care of him no matter what," he said while glaring at me.

I tried to keep my cool and said, "What the hell, sound like you love him. Are you gay or something?"

"It doesn't matter what you or anybody thinks. No matter who Kota is or how he acts he is important to me. Are you willing to risk everything to protect him because I am and I won't let you get in my way."

I didn't understand what he meant about 'no matter who Kota is' I mean he is a guy right? Who else could he be? Howl put his arms down and started to walk away from me. But I knew exactly what to answer and I just let it flow out of me.

"I won't lose to you. I'm going to be the one who is going to protect him. He's important to me too."

"Even if he is a guy? Or anything else for that matter?"

I once again was confused but I just answered, "No matter what, he is important to me," and I stared straight at Howl with a serious look.

"Well…We'll just see what happens." Howl then walked away. I just stood there completely confused on our conversation that just happened. But I continued on to the hot springs as I knew Kota was waiting for me.

General POV

Mako walked to the hot springs and saw Kota waiting for him at the entrance.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go in," Mako said grabbing Kota's hand and dragging her straight into the men's section. Kota blushed and closed her eyes as she entered but when she opened them she saw that they were the only two there and she sighed with relief but she was still scared because Mako was here.

Mako started to undress and Kota turned the other way with her face all red. She didn't know how she was going to pull this off without Mako discovering her identity. Mako had already finished undressing and told Kota to hurry up and went outside already. Kota sighed once again because she was given a chance to change without being see and now she just had to find a way to hide her 'women' aspects. She decided to quickly change before Mako got suspicious or anyone else came in.

Unknown to her knowledge Mako did get impatient and went to open the door.

Mako's POV

I opened the door quietly thinking that I could scare Kota. But when I opened it a bit I saw something so shocking instead. Kota was unraveling a bandage from his chest are and at first I thought he was injured but then when he took it completely off I saw something utterly shocking.

Kota had…BOOBS?!

* * *

So how about that? Cliffhanger! What will happen next? What will Mako do? Will Korra find out that Mako knows? WIll Howl or Mako win Korra's heart? Tune in next time ;P haha R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this update took me so long guys :( I was just stumped and I was also busy with work. Also sorry if this isn't up to par with my other chapters, I was just trying to finish this to get it to you guys. Anyways, when you review please be kind and if you wanna give ideas please do so.

Disclaimer: I do not own LoK!

* * *

Mako's POV

Kota has BOOBS?! What? What the hell is going on?!

I quickly turned my head and went into the hot springs up to my chin. What did I just see? Is Kota really a girl? How is this possible? Then the scene of Kota taking off the bandages on her chest to reveal… My face lit up so red I could have sworn I was a cherry. All of a sudden I hear a sliding door but I don't dare to turn around. I hear the water move but I still don't turn around. All of a sudden I hear Kota call my name.

"Mako? Is everything alright?" I turned around slowly and I couldn't help but gaze as I saw Kota there with her hands covering her chest even though she was hiding them in the water and I also never saw her face clearer than now. Her face was lightly blushing and her blue eyes sparkled in the night and her dark brown hair looked so soft that I just wanted to stroke it. I could feel my face heating up so much and I quickly looked down. I thanked God that the water was very cloudy or else this would have been even more awkward than it already is.

Korra's POV

I'm so glad Mako was looking the other way when I came in that made it much easier. But after I got in the pressure increased. What am I going to do if he finds out? Oh god, I'm so nervous right now. I looked up and stared at Mako's back. It was so broad and firm. I felt like going to his back and touching it to see how broad it really was.

I quickly shuck my head back and forth to get rid of the thought. I'm a guy right now and guys don't do that. Then I noticed Mako was still turned around and I was worried so I asked, "Mako? Is everything alright?"

He turned around and I lightly blushed as I saw his muscular chest and his hair was gently sticking to his head from the steam. My god, he looked like a freaking model! His ember* eyes sparkled and I couldn't help but stare but then I quickly looked down with embarrassment.

General POV

Mako was still looking down and he couldn't take it anymore. He suddenly shot up out of the water and ran to the door saying, "I think I'm done now. I'll see you at the dining room."

Korra just nodded her head and looked down the opposite way as Mako left. Once he was gone she sighed with relief but decided to quickly get out before anyone else came and she had more problems.

Howl looked from around the corner and saw Mako come out of the baths and then a few minutes later he saw Korra. Both of them were blushing when they came out. He felt an anger grow bigger inside of him. He couldn't stand the thought of them being alone in the hot springs together. He marched off to find Mako. He didn't care if he created a scene, Korra belonged to him.

Korra's POV

I entered the dining room after I finished changing in my room. I kept telling myself that I needed to be calm when I saw Mako again and next thing I knew the first person I see was Mako. My face went immediately red and I lowered my head. I glanced up a bit to see Mako also blushing. I was shocked. Could he like me too? Why is he blushing? Wait a minute? He knows me as a guy right now. Did I make Mako gay?!

My face saddened as I thought of this then Bolin threw his arm around my shoulder. "Hey Kota! Come and eat already instead of just standing there."

I walked to the table and saw two seats left available. One was right next to Mako and the other was next to the one by Mako. I stood there for a while thinking on which seat I would take until Mako turned to me and suggested I sit next to him. I decided to just go for it and as I was about to sit down I was pushed into the next chair.

"What the hell man?!" Both Mako and I said this at the same time and I turned to see that it was Howl who pushed me.

Mako's POV

Howl turned to me and glared at me. I stared at him with a 'what?' look. Kota just ignored it and ended up ordering. Howl also put himself in front of me everytime I tried to talk to Korra. I was starting to get seriously pissed off and you could probably totally see it in my face.

General POV

The rest of the team just stared and the three and their interactions like it was a show. At one point it was just sad to see Mako with a mad face picking at his food, Howl completely turned to Kota and only focusing on her, and Kota annoyed by Howl while also picking at her food.

The next day, Tenzin and Beifong split everybody into groups and unfortunately the three worst people got paired up. Kota was in the middle with a nervous face while Mako and Howl were facing opposite directions.

"Alright now that we have groups each group is assigned to a section of the mountain. You are only to stay on that part of the mountain and train to build up your stamina and lung power." Tenzin just kept talking but it still didn't change the fact that those three were going to die during this training.

* * *

Sorry it was short but the next chapter will be better. I promise. I also promise to get it to you guys faster than this one.

KCied

See you guys next time! KC out!


	9. Chapter 9

I think I'm kind of making this story go off topic but trust me in the end it will make sense, or not. I would also like to mention that I might not update a lot because my internet at home is banning access to this website. I'm also really sad I didn't get much reviews so please, please, please review! It boosts my ambition to write the story more.

I also would like to write about other shows but I'm not good at choosing so if you would like a request on a show and plot written I would be glad to do it but only if I know the show. If I don't know it then I'm not going to write it so I'm sorry.

Anyways enjoy and disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra.

* * *

Korra's POV

I slowly walked behind the two boys as they both were walking facing opposite directions. Soon Howl started to move faster and then Mako and soon it turned into one of those funny scenes with the two boys running to race each other. They didn't even realize that they left me behind.

15 minutes later I finally caught up to them and I saw the both of them on the floor gasping for breath. I just shook my head and thought, 'boys...'

I looked around and saw that we were pretty high up on the mountain. The view was beautiful and I moved closer to get a better view. Then I heard Howl yell, "Korra! Look out!"

I turned to him wondering what he meant and then I felt my whole body drop and I realized that I just walked off a cliff! How stupid can I be?! I was so shocked that I barely screamed and my mind went blank.

Mako's POV

I looked up from the ground and I saw Kota falling. No other thought came to my mind other than to save her. I ran and jumped off the cliff to grab her. I grabbed her hand and pulled her close to my chest and I hugged her and clenched to brace for impact with the ground.

*thud*

My whole body ached as I looked I saw that Kota was safe. She lifted her head and looked at me and then her face was filled with worry, sadness, and relief all at the same time.

I put my hand on her cheek and moved a strand of her hair face. I looked into her eyes and then I started to feel weak. I could feel my eyelids feeling heavy and I could hear Kota calling my name repeatedly.

General POV

Mako woke up to see that he was in a small cave. He could feel himself getting back to normal and when he sat up he saw a handkerchief fall into his lap from his forehead. He also looked down to see that he had no shirt and that he had some bandages wrapped around his chest. He wondered where this stuff came from as he got up and headed outside the cave.

When he got outside he realized that it was soon sunset as the sky was turning that orange-red. He walked a little further and found a little creek and saw Kota collecting some water from it. Mako gazed at her as it seemed like she was glowing in the dim sunlight and sparkle of the creek.

Kota turned and saw Mako standing there. She immediately rushed to his side with worry, "Are you okay? Are you sure you should be up?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you. By the way, where did you get these bandages?"

Kota's face turned a little more worried as she slouched further because she used some of the bandages that were restricting her chest. She just hoped that Mako would not find out and end up hating her. "Oh I just brought some just in case."

"Oh, well thanks, I'm glad you're safe," Mako then suddenly hugged her and Kota immediately started to blush and hoped to God that Mako would not notice the difference in her chest.

A few more hours passed and it was now dark and they both wondered if they were ever going to be found. They both knew that Howl probably went to go find the other for help but he was taking forever. The both of them were sitting by a fire that Mako made. Kota was just looking at the ground but she was starting to get irritated by just doing nothing so she got up and looked around.

Since it was a small cave she didn't really have much to look at. But the big round rock in the middle of the back of the cave did interest her so she decided to have a closer look at it.

Once she got closer she felt a draft coming out of the side of it and she wondered if it had some secret passage behind it. This just sparked her interest and made her even more excited. So she pushed the rock, surprisingly with ease, to the right and she saw an opening. Mako turned when he heard her pushing the rock and was in awe by the opening as well.

"Let's check it out," Kota said but Mako grabbed her by the wrist and said, "Hey we don't know what's in there. It could be dangerous."

"Oh lighten up. It's fine," Kota said as she just continued on. Mako grabbed one of the sticks from the fire and headed after her. It was a tight tunnel that lead to a large cavern. Kota thought it to be anti-climatic since it was just open space.

"There you saw what was in here now let's go. This place could be unstable and cave in on us." Mako turned back but heard Kota say, "Wait."

He turned back and asked, "What?"

"Blow the fire out," Kota said as she stared at the walls.

Mako knew it was a bad idea but did it anyways. Once the light was out the cavern lit up like the night sky.

The rocks were glowing and with a closer look you could see that there was some crystals actually sticking out of some of the rocks. It was the most beautiful thing either of them have ever seen.

The both stood in awe and gazed at the entire cavern. Mako turned to look at Kota and her silhouette was glowing in the small blue lights and Mako knew that she just looked absolutely beautiful.

Then he remembered something. Before when they ran ahead of Kota, he and Howl had a conversation about her.

*flashback*

Mako's POV

Both Howl and I were panting and gasping for air on the ground. Then Howl said something, "You know I am serious right?"

I turned to look at him and said, "I am too. I don't plan on letting him go. And I especially don't plan on giving him to you."

"So you don't care?"

At first I wondered what he meant and then I realized that he must have been talking about her hiding her gender. "No I don't. No matter what."

We both glared at each other and then heard footsteps and assumed it was Kota so we ignored each other once again and continued gasping for breath.

*end of flashback*

Mako's POV

Granted that the fact of her hiding her gender was on my mind, I still didn't care. I knew that she probably had her reasons and I respected that. But I wasn't going to let her go. I realized that I love Kota (if that is her real name) and I didn't want to see her in the arms of another.

I turned directly towards Kota and then she turned to me. "What is it?" She asked.

I pulled her in for a hug and then I held her hands and looked her straight in the eyes. "Kota... I love you."

* * *

OHHHHHH! Cliffhanger! What is going to happen? How is Korra going to react?

I didn't stop because I haven't decided, I stopped because I wanted to build tension. And so you guys will continue reading my story :D I'm so nice right?

Anyways PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **REVIEW**!

KC out!


	10. Chapter 10

Finally the continuation! I will also mention that I will be taking a break from writing any of my stories because school starts soon for me and I won't have time to go find free Wi-fi to update these stories but I will write them. They will just be on my computer until I have time or find a way to post them.

I'm sorry in advance but at least I won't leave you guys in any cliffhangers, or am I? O.o

Anyways I have been using my work's internet to write these stories and I only work in the summer and on breaks so I might not actually update until winter time. But I will try for my fans! :)

Also from here on out I will be calling Korra by her real name unless someone is saying her guy name or thinking it.

Anyways, Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra!

* * *

I pulled her in for a hug and then I held her hands and looked her straight in the eyes. "Kota... I love you."

General POV

The both of them just stared into each others eyes. Mako looking determined with care in his eyes while Korra looked shocked.

"Mako, I...I..." Korra let go of his hands and turned around moving a bit toward the opposite direction, "I don't know what to say..."

Mako started to look a little worried but he didn't want to give up hope. "Then tell me if you love me back or not."

In Korra's mind it was all cloudy and crazy processing all these kinds of thoughts on what she should do and how it will play out. In a quick response she just turned and tried to run past Mako.

Mako grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him, hugging her from behind.

They stayed like that for a while until Mako put his forehead to Korra's neck. "I really do love you Kota. It's not a joke, it's not a dream. This is real."

Korra just stood still. Mako was saddened a little and started to move his hands away until Korra held on to one of them. She turned around and said, "I love you too," with tears in her eyes, tears of joy for she knew deep down, she loved Mako a lot.

The both of them smiled and touched foreheads. They stared into each others eyes and their faces moved closer together. They both closed their eyes and their lips inched closer and closer until they touched.

The both of them felt like they were melting in each other's arms as they hugged each other and kissed deeper.

They pulled away but only momentarily until Mako cupped Korra's cheek and pulled her in for another kiss and this time even deeper.

Korra could feel her mind getting cloudy and she couldn't think of anything else except for Mako.

The rocks seemed to glow even brighter when they were embracing each other and they were engulfed in a million sparkling lights.

By the time they were found by the others it was pitch black in the sky. Bolin immediately noticed something different about his brother though. He had this sort of happy glow to him and he wondered what exactly happened because this never happened to his brother before.

Once they were back in at the fitness center they properly treated Mako's wounds and immediately tried to cheer the two survivors up by doing karaoke.

Of course everyone was excited being idols they get to practice and have fun at the same time.

After the recent development Mako actually felt like writing songs more than singing them. He wanted to write down his feelings for Korra and his happiness and show it to the world.

While most people were busy singing or eating or with Bolin, doing both, Mako was writing down a song in his journal and he was so excited about it too. Though as he looked at it more carefully he wondered if this was an appropriate to sing with his brother. He then thought that it could be his first solo song but then Korra popped into his head. He then wondered if he could possibly do a duet with her.

He looked up from his journal and stared at Korra smiling and laughing with Asami at Bolin both singing and eating. He smiled too with the thought that Korra actually loves him back. He smiled and then Korra looked at him and their eyes locked.

Korra immediately blushed and looked down. Seeing this made Mako blush a little too and he glanced away but he thought it was cute and he smiled again.

Without their knowledge Howl was looking at the both of them, but mostly Mako, with a glare. He knew something was up and he didn't like it.

The rest of the Air group's days at the training center were done and they were back at school and Korra was weeks away from her debut. During this time she was practicing more than ever and she barely met up with Mako besides in their room but even then she would end up staying up late practicing and miss him.

The both of them were saddened by this fact since they finally admitted their feeling for one another they couldn't even act like a proper couple.

Korra's POV

I finally had an afternoon off in 10 days. since the training. I decided immediately to hang with Mako. The both of them decided to take it easy though and just watch some movies in their room.

I was sitting in Mako's lap while he had his arms around my waist. Right now we were watching She's The Man and we were at the part where Viola was talking to Duke and Duke almost thought she was gay.

Mako and I started to laugh but them something popped into my head. 'Wait...I never told Mako I was a girl so right now he thinks I'm a guy...does that mean...Mako's gay? I made Mako gay?! Oh god! Will he not like me anymore if I told him I was a girl now?"

All these thoughts went through my mind. I quickly sat up and face Mako.

Mako looked at me with a confused look so I said, "If I was not really the me that you know...would you still like me?"

Mako looked even more confused but he responded with a smile, "I will always like you no matter what."

I still felt nervous to tell him so I didn't and I just hugged him closer. As we finished the movie we ended falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Totally not a cliffhanger. :D

Anyways, like I said I won't update for a while so I'm sorry but still please review! Show me your guys' love!

KC out!


End file.
